The Cleaners
Existing beyond both space and time, these self-proclaimed "Guardians of Magic" are neutral magical beings empowered by both Good and Evil charged with preventing humankind from discovering magic. The Cleaners operate under the authority of a joint council of Upper-Level Demons and Elders, known as The Tribunal. Using their powers to monitor the use of magic or change the course of history, bend or alter memories, warp reality, and in some instances even remove a magical being who they consider a risk to the protection of magic. As such they go in after an episode of magical exposure and will alter circumstances including rolling back time to change events, in effect changing history and creating an alternate history — or a restart of an adverse event to control the outcome and limit the exposure of magic. The Cleaners shown are a duo of highly motivated, immensely powerful beings; some may label them as the one of the most powerful beings because of this chronokinetic ability. They are impervious to a witch's active powers. Wyatt Halliwell is Erased After the Charmed Ones - Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews - orbed into Halliwell Manor with baby Wyatt, the Cleaners Sparkled in shortly after and Piper tried to blow them up but it didn't work. The Cleaners stated the sisters were only delaying the inevitable, a Cleaner then waved his hand and Wyatt appeared in his arms as Piper yelled "No!". Leo orbed in and explained there is nothing he can do and a Cleaner then waved his hand causing Wyatt's toys and playpen to disappear as well an image of him in a family picture. The sisters and Leo then have no memory of what just happened and all their memories of Wyatt were gone. Casting the Memory Spell The next day after the Cleaner's initial appearance, certain situations encountered by the sisters caused them to realize something was amiss and they decided to cast a spell that allowed them to relive the previous day that Wyatt was taken as well as keep their memories in tact when the Cleaners appeared and removed Wyatt. Motive Behind Erasing Wyatt After casting the spell, the situation contributing to the appearance of the Cleaners unfolds - Wyatt Halliwell conjured a fire-breathing dragon from a television show into reality that roamed the streets and flew the skies of San Francisco causing exposure of magical beings. When the sisters learn a dragon was unleashed on the city and that Wyatt was responsible, the Cleaners appeared wanting to erase the exposure of magic but decided to give Piper a chance to correct the problem before it got out of hand; if they couldn't, the Cleaners would return and take the necessary action. A Cleaner states there may be some distance echoes that remain, a sense of deja vu here and there, but like most people they'd just pass it off as absent mindedness and move on. The Cleaners then dematerialized. Although Piper was able to have Wyatt remove the dragon from reality, she and her sisters could not come up with a solution to eliminate the exposure, thus the Cleaners returned and proceeded with erasing Wyatt Halliwell and all the memories the sisters had of him. They explained this was part of their "after task action items" to prevent future exposure that would also require cleaning up; in short they took the stance that the Charmed Ones, and especially Piper, could not prevent baby Wyatt from conjuring another fire-breathing dragon - or perhaps something worse. Removing Wyatt from Earth would prevent future exposure of magic. The Charmed Ones Expose Magic After the Cleaners obtained Wyatt from Piper in the Manor, they used their powers to bend reality, removing any existence of Wyatt. Thinking that they had also erased the sisters memories of Wyatt, the Cleaners sparkled out. With their memories intact due to the spell, the Charmed Ones figured their only way to retrieve Wyatt is to expose their magic to lure the Cleaners out. The sisters used their magic on national television, exposing themselves and magic to the world, which caused the Cleaners to appear to remove them. However, the sisters pointed out that they could not do this as it would upset the balance of good and evil, tipping the scales to evil's side; something that would question their neutrality. To keep them from causing further exposure, they returned Wyatt and erased the damage caused. The Cleaners and Inspector Sheridan In Spring 2003, The Cleaners resurfaced and "cleaned up" the threat caused by Inspector Sheridan taping the Charmed Ones and Darryl Morris as they were using magic to stop a phantasm-enhanced criminal by editing the scene in all of history so that Darryl had committed murder. This led to a trial of magic before the Tribunal where in the end things were restored to normal at the last second and Phoebe was stripped of her powers due to her misuse of them helping cause such a situation in the first place.